BRENDON AND MELISSA PERFORM
by Shadowgate
Summary: This story takes place when Brendon and Melissa are 15 and become more than just friends. It's rated 'M' for romantic situations.


HOME MOVIES

BRENDON AND MELISSA PERFORM.

I DON'T OWN HOME MOVIES. BRENDON SMALL AND THE ADULT SWIM NETWORK DO.

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE 7 YEARS AFTER BRENDON'S VIDEO CAMERA WAS CRUSHED.

………………………………………

BRENDON WAS SITTING IN HIS ROOM BLASTING BEHEMOTH.

Paula: Brendon go to bed.

Brendon: What?

Paula: Turn the fucking music off and go to bed.

Brendon: Alright

BRENDON HOPPED INTO BED. HIS THOUGHTS WERE ON MELISSA.

Brendon: I want her so fucking bad.

9:15 AM BRENDON IS IN SCHOOL. HIS HAIR NO LONGER POINTS OUTWARD LIKE IT DID WHEN HE WAS A KID. IT STICKS UPWARD NOT TOO LONG AND NOT TOO SHORT. HE STANDS 5'7" AND HE'S JUST AS SLENDER AS HE'S ALWAYS BEEN. ALL THE GIRLS THINK HE'S HOT BUT ONLY ONE GIRL IS ON HIS MIND.

Jason: Brendon

Brendon: Oh hey Jason you look like you lost weight.

Jason: Hell yeah

Brendon: Keep doing your pushups.

Jason: Hey have you heard?

Brendon: Heard what?

Jason: Coach McGuirk is doing 5 to 15.

Brendon: Well the old fool never used his head. Fuck him he's out of my life.

Jason: Looking back I don't think he was a good mentor for you.

Brendon: You can say that again.

Jason: Looking back I don't think he was a good mentor for you.

BRENDON SMACKS JASON FOR BEING A SMART ASS AND GOES TO ENGLISH CLASS. IN ALL OF HIS CLASSES ONE THING WAS FOR SURE. HE MISSED MR. LYNCH BECAUSE THESE HIGH SCHOOL TEACHERS WERE A HELL OF A LOT MORE DEMANDING. HIS ENGLISH TEACHER MR. BUTTGRABBER AMONG THEM

Brendon: Mr. Buttgrabber.

Brendon: Mr. Buttgrabber.

Mr. Buttgrabber: Brendon what is it?

Brendon: I'm totally stumped on this question.

Mr. Buttgrabber: This is a test Brendon I can't help you.

LUNCH TIME IN THE CAFETERIA

Melissa: I can't believe I got another note from the "same secret admirer." Did the motherfucker not get it the first time?

_THE NOTE READ_

_OH MELISSA I WANT YOU NEAR ME MORE THAN EVER. I WANT YOU CLOSE TO ME. I WANT MY DICK IN YOUR PUSSY. I WANT US FLINGING OUR SWEAT UPON EACH OTHER. I WANT YOU TO HEAR MY HEART POUNDING OUT OF CONTROL. I WANT YOU BAD. I WANT YOU SO BAD._

_YOUR DEEPEST ADMIRER_

Brendon: Hey Melissa could I drop by your house today because there's something I need to tell you.

Melissa: You can't tell me right here?

Brendon: No it's got to be at your house.

Melissa: My dad does not get home until 6 so that'll be fine.

Brendon: Good

MELISSA STUFFS DOWN HER PIZZA AND GOES ON WITH THE SCHOOL DAY THINKING NOTHING OF WHAT BRENDON MIGHT WANT TO ASK.

3:30 PM AT MELISSA'S HOUSE

Melissa: Oh Brendon that's right you were stopping by today.

Brendon: Yes

Melissa: Well come in and sit down.

Melissa: What was it you wanted to ask me?

Brendon: Melissa we've known each other for a very long time.

Melissa: Are you asking to go steady?

Brendon: No not at all. The note signed "your deepest admirer" is from me. Melissa I want to have sex with you.

Melissa: That note was from you?

Brendon: Yes

Melissa: Well I have an answer for you.

Brendon: Please say yes.

Melissa: Here's my answer.

MELISSA PULLS A GUN OUT OF THE DRAWER.

Melissa: Get on your Goddamn knees.

Brendon: Whoa!

Melissa: Get down now.

BRENDON DOES EXACTLY AS HE'S TOLD.

Melissa: It just so happens that three weeks ago Jason gave me the exact same note and said he was my deepest admirer.

Brendon: What? How the fuck can that be possible?

Melissa: Shut up

BRENDON SHUTS UP AS HE LOOKS STRAIGHT TOWARD THE PISTOL.

Melissa: He came over here and asked for sex and I pulled my gun on him and told him to get the fuck out of my house or I'd kill him.

BRENDON STARTS TO HOLD BACK TEARS.

Melissa: Now tell me Brendon do you want to die?

Brendon: Shit no.

Melissa: Why did you two write me those notes?

Brendon: I don't fucking know how he could have. The note you got was from me and straight from my soul. I can't believe he did.

Melissa: Well he did.

Brendon: Well I wrote you that note because I was serious and I can't see how he could have copied it and I can't believe you're holding me at gun point.

Melissa: You really care about me and want to have sex with me? I damn sure hope you're serious.

Brendon: Well yes

Melissa: Do you want to run home?

Brendon: Are you going to kill me for real?

Melissa: If you want to run home now I'll let you run home and I won't shoot you in the back. However if you're serious about liking me as more than just a friend maybe you can stay and talk.

Brendon: Well I do like you as more than a friend. That's why I want us to do it.

BRENDON STARTS CRYING AND MELISSA BEGINS TO FEEL GUILTY.

Melissa: I scared Jason off because I didn't want to have sex with him and to ask someone for that is a very big deal. I realize though you really care about me and want to do it with me out of pure love. I'm sorry I pulled a gun on you.

Brendon: I think I'll be okay.

Melissa: You want a glass of water?

Brendon: That would be nice unless it's poisoned.

Melissa: Well let's just wait a little bit before we do the special business.

Brendon: I'm too freaked out and totally not in the fucking mood now.

BRENDON FELL ON THE FLOOR BREATHING HEAVILY.

Brendon: I have to confront Jason. But is what you told me really true?

MELISSA PRESENTED THE TWO NOTES.

BRENDON IS SHOCKED AND HORRIFIED THAT HIS DEEPLY DESIRED PLAN FELL THROUGH AND WAS COMPROMISED.

HE COULD ONLY WAIT FOR THE NEXT DAY OF SCHOOL AND THAT WAIT SEEMED LIKE 10 YEARS IN PRISON.

BUT NONETHELESS THE NEXT DAY OF SCHOOL CAME.

10:15 AM

Brendon: Jason I need to talk to you.

Jason: Speak Brendon.

Brendon: Explain this.

Jason: That was my love letter to Melissa. She pulled a gun on me but don't tell anyone. That girl is dangerous.

Brendon: Let me correct you on one element. That love letter to Melissa was mine originally that'd I had written five weeks ago. Three weeks ago you had a copy of it which you got somehow and then moved on Melissa.

Jason: Well Brendon when we were studying Shakespeare in drama class I had always copied off you. That's where you wrote the note. I thought it was some romantic note that was related to our study of Shakespeare.

Brendon: I see and then you decided to seek intercourse with Melissa.

Jason: Well the reason I did it will shock you.

Brendon: Oh it shocks me and it pisses me right off you fat son of a bitch.

Jason: I thought you said I was thinner.

Brendon: For so many years you've been nothing but a fat chicken shit and this move is really fucking low.

Jason: Could I please fucking explain to you why I approached Melissa?

Brendon: You got 15 seconds.

Jason: I figured if I did I could sway her away from you and that would leave you open for me.

Brendon: Leave me open for you?

Jason: Yes

Brendon: Well me having sex with Melissa wasn't going to end our friendship.

Jason: You don't get it. I want you Brendon. I like you more than just a friend.

Brendon: You are a queer.

Jason: Please don't say queer. Sexually different person sounds better.

Brendon: Look you can't drive off Melissa and then have me.

Jason: Well what can I get?

Brendon: You don't get it do you?

Jason: Could I at least be allowed to look at your ass every so often?

Brendon: You want to look from a distance when I turn around I suppose I can't stop you but don't touch.

Jason: Am I allowed to bow at your feet as you stand before me?

Brendon: Meet me out in the field behind the trees after school. I'll give you about 15 minutes to do that.

Jason: Yes I get to feed your ego.

Brendon: That's one way of putting it.

BRENDON WALKS OFF TO ENGLISH CLASS AND INCREDIBLY ENOUGH HE FOUND OUT HE GOT AN 'A' ON THE TEST. BUT SOON HE'D GET MORE FUN.

2:30 PM IN THE FIELD

Brendon: Jason you've come for our little meeting.

Jason: Of course

Brendon: Get on your knees.

JASON DOES AS HE'S TOLD.

5 MINUTES LATER

Brendon: How does it feel down there?

Jason: Awesome to be down here.

JASON WAS IN ECSTACY AND BRENDON FELT LIKE THE NUMBER ONE MOVIE DIRECTOR IN AMERICA.

Brendon: Well your time is up. I know I enjoyed our time together.

Jason: It was excellent.

Brendon: I have another appointment.

Jason: Don't walk too fast.

Brendon: Why not I want to get there so I can get it on with her.

Jason: Well I want to watch you walk away.

Brendon: What? Oh! Oh I see.

BRENDON WALKS AWAY THINKING "GODDAMN FAGGOT"

HE ARRIVES AT MELISSA'S HOUSE AT 3PM.

Melissa: Are you ready?

Brendon: Yes let's get to your bedroom because I want you.

MELISSA LED BRENDON UP TO HER BEDROOM AND THEY TOOK OFF THEIR CLOTHES. THEY BEGAN TO KISS EACH OTHER ALL OVER AND AFTER 10 MINUTES OF THAT MELISSA BEGAN PUMPING BRENDON'S COCK WITH HER RIGHT HAND WHILE RUBBING HIS BARE ASS WITH HER LEFT.

Brendon: Let's do it. Let's go all the way.

BRENDON STICKS HIS DICK INTO MELISSA'S PUSSY. HE SHOOTS AND BOTH FEEL PARADISE.

THE END


End file.
